Bound Hearts
by Greeneyedsummer
Summary: Spike has returned to get whats his, and shes not apposed to going but what happens once they have what they've always wanted. First Buffy fic. SpikeDawn pairing no BuffySpike relationship ever.
1. Default Chapter

Bound Hearts

Authors note: Hey everyone I must beg you patience this is my first Buffy fic and I'm a bit nervous. Please read and review, but please no flamers.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of this story Joss owns them all.

Chapter 1: Spikes Return

Spikes motorcycle squealed to a stop in front of the house. It has been a long time since he was back here. Two years to be exact, but to him it seemed like forever. He stood there looking up at the house wait for the moment when the lights would come on. He walked up to the door and as he reached it, it flew open. There with the light from the living room illuminating her face was Dawn.

She was more beautiful than he could remember. Her brunette locks swept down her back and now had a slight curl, her brilliant blue eyes had some how managed to become even bluer. Even her nose and mouth seemed perfect to him. While she had gotten only slightly taller, the rest of her had taken the time to become fully developed.

He was fighting against the urge to take her into his arms and devourer her, when she rushed to him and threw her arms around him squeezing tightly. He stood stalk still a moment before hugging her back.

"Nice to see you to luv."

" Oh spike I'm so glad your back, I thought you had left for good."

" It never crossed my mind to do that nibblet."

He slipped out of her embrace and walked into the house. Waiting for him inside was Buffy. She looked him over a weary look in her eyes.

"Slayer."

"Hello Spike."

"Isn't this great Buffy." Dawn gushed. At the point her own words hit her ears she cringed for sounding sixteen again, seriously she thought to herself you are eighteen now not a simple child.

"Ya." Buffy said not sounding at all convincing.

Dawn smiled broadly despite herself she hadn't been so happy in a long time.

" Nibblet you gotta let me talk to big sis alone for awhile." Spike said keeping his eyes on the slayer.

Dawns heart fell and though she tried to push back the hurt Spike smelled it on her. He knew though that he couldn't react to it, not till he talked to the slayer.

Chapter 2: Claiming what's His.

Dawn walked away from the two near the door and began to head up the stairs going slowly to her room. As soon as he heard the door shut Spike began to speak.

" Alright slayer this is it, I waited the time we agreed to now its time you give me what's mine."

" She not a object Spike I cant just give her to you not that I wish to even if I could."

" I bloody well know she not a object, but that doesn't change the fact that we had a agreement. I go away two years allow her time to grow up and when I come back she's mine. That was the agreement slayer, if I known you were going to go back on your word I would have bloody well taken her when I had the mind to."

"No Spike what I said was that I'd allow you to take her, its up to her if she wants to go or not, though I don't see why she would."

" Why don't you bring her down and ask her then slayer, I'm running out of bloody patients."

" It's too late to do that sort of thing now Spike you'll just have to wait till tomorrow."

" It's not like I can come waltzing up here in the bloody morning slayer."

" Well then you'll just have to wait till tomorrow evening then wont you."

" The hell I will, I waited to years and I won't wait a bloody second longer so if you please I'll go ask her myself right now."

" The hell you will, over my dead body."

" That can be arranged." Spike growled as he swung a well-aimed punch at the slayer left cheek.

Buffy pulled back her body a few inches getting ready to drop kick him when a yell came from the top of the stairs.

"Will you to knock it off, Buffy's right this is my decision. Not hers and not yours Spike."

She stood there starring down at them a moment before she came down the stairs to wear they were standing.

" But bit."

"No Spike, there is no excuse for your behavior. But then there's no excuse for Buffy's either. Buffy if that's the agreement you maid then you have to follow threw, you cant just promise something then stall on your part of the bargain when you change your mind."

They all stood there a moment in the silence before Dawn again turned to Spike and starred straight into his eyes as if trying to read his mind.

" Did you mean it Spike?" She asked with a shaking voice.

" Mean what bit?"

" Do you really want me, want me to come with you."

Spike smiled to himself he knew he had won he could see the longing in her eyes, hear the fear of rejection in her voice, and smell the utter desire radiating off of her.

" I do bit, more than anything."

"Then I'll go with you, just let me go get some of my thing."

" But Dawn...." Buffy began to protest.

"No Buffy, this is my decision I want to go and you aren't going to stop me."


	2. Memories

Chapter 3: Memories

Disclaimer: I own nothing all hail Joss.

Authors Note: I'm sorry that I didn't get this out sooner its been a little stressful lately. I also apologize for it shortness my inspiration for the part coming up has left me and I don't want to attempt to write it just at this moment. Thanks for all the great reviews I hope this will tide you over. Enjoy.

"Wear are we going."

"Away."

"Won't you at least tell me wear were going to."

"Not inclined to nibblet."

"Spike!"

But this time Spike made no answer. Truth be told he wasn't positive wear they were going. And until he figured it out he wasn't about to let her know that. She sat there pouting, a very cute pout if you think about it. But he shouldn't not yet anyway. He was going to go slow. He had already gotten out of the grasp of the slayer that was enough for one day. This thought brought him back to the begging, or rather the begging of the end. The day he left, the day he and the slayer made a pact.

-

The day was cold and damp. A little on the dreary side with no hope of the suns full arrival. Not that Spike minded, of course he didn't mind. This was perfect weather for a vampire. His head was full of happy thoughts like being able to go outside in the day time something he hadn't done in about a 124 years. And thoughts of Dawn, his Dawn. He would go see her, walk right up to the school. He couldn't stay away from her all of late and it was driving him crazy. He knew it was a little strange a 124 year old vampire and 16 year old girl, but there was no stopping the feeling of rightness or the passion that curled up inside him every time he saw her. And she sure as hell didn't seem to mind his attentions; not that he let her notice that he was giving them to her too often. He would take her away; to wear it didn't matter if it wasn't for the bloody slayer. How was one suppose to do anything with that over protective bag of blood always hanging around. He would have to work around her that's all. Soon very soon she be off fighting some baddy and he have the chance to seduce Dawn all right and popper. He'd be careful with her. She was more to him then a meal or a quick role in the hay. She'd know it to. But when, when could he tell her. Tonight, tonight after the blood bag had left for slayer duty. He'd tell her tonight.

He walked until the school came in view. It was eleven o'clock and he knew Dawn would be getting out for lunch. She had told him that once before when she had been in the middle of a ramble about a school day. He looked around for a moment before he walked in the side door and out to the quad. He got some strange looks from the guys he passed in the hallway but the females didn't seem to mind his presence. He walked out the doors spotting Dawn sitting with a group of girls her own age. He walked right up to her paying no attention to the looks and stairs that greeted him. As if she sensed him there she spun around and gasped.

"Spike, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you nibblet." He said with a grin.

"But Spike what happened, how are you... its day time." she said sounding exasperated.

"Clouds nibblet. Lots of them today."

"Well I, that's great Spike but why did you come to see me?"

Spike smiled at this because even though she sounded a bit confused her body langue also read as being very pleased.

"Come on, lets get out of here. We can go to the beach or something."

"Really, wow that's great I just got to get my stuff."

Spike stood there as Dawn turned and asked one of the girls to take notes for her in the rest of her classes and although the girl couldn't manage to speak yet she nodded her head in consent. Dawn then lead him to her locker wear she grabbed her coat and purse. She turned to ask Spike exactly wear he wanted to go when he shock his head denying her speech and led her out the door.

-

Spike was jerked back to the present by the sound of Dawns scream. He looked to her and saw that she was staring ahead, he glanced back to the road only to see that he was in the wrong lane and a truck was coming at them and fast.


	3. Authors Notes

Authors note:

I must beg your forgiveness about my not having updated. I must say that for a while there my muse was gone and I was left with nothing fitting to write, but now my muse is back and I hope to soon shower you with wonderful updates so that you may forgive me. Until then. -) 


	4. Not Quite Yet

Disclaimer: Joss owns the charters and all btvs and angle things but I own the plot. Unless in some passed out state of confusion Joss wants to trade it for Spike then, by all means I say hall yea you got a deal.

Chapter 4: Not Quite Yet

They had missed the truck, barley. Spike had swerved them off the road and almost down the side of a hill. She had had trouble of thinking of a time in the last couple years that she had been so scared. She looked over at Spike who sat for a moment taking in unneeded breath when he looked over at her and pulled her tightly to him. They sat there like that neither wanting to let go of there new found since of security when final Spike pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"Are you ok Nibblet?" desperately searching her eyes for an answer he waited. He knew she wasn't physically hurt he would smell it if she was but there was something nagging at him telling him that something was wrong.

Finally after a few wordless minutes Dawn decided that there was something wrong but it had nothing to do with there near accident or the fact that she was leaving with him. The thing that bothered her the most the thing that was starting to drive her crazy was the fact that he hadn't kissed her yet. She knew that he wanted her at least she thought he did. Why else would he make an arrangement with Buffy and then come and take her away. There could be no other reason, she hope. Because if there was he was going to be mad in a second because she wasn't waiting any longer. She wanted him and they weren't going any further till she at least got a kiss.

"Spike."

"Ya Nibblet ?"

"Shut up."

His eyes flew wide with shock as she pulled his head down to hers and took possession of his mouth. He wanted to pull away take control of the situation. They had to go slow he had to know that it was real on her part. At this the other part of his brain kick in. You, you are a complete sod. She's the one who's kissing you and if you don't start kissing her back soon then she's going to think you don't want her. His demon gleamed at that. Can't have the pet thinkin that can we. And for once he agreed.

He began to kiss her back with force. Showing her beyond a doubt that he did want her and if she still had any questions left they vanished when he lifted her up so that she was sprayed across his lap. The whole time their lips never parted and soon she had to pull back needing air. She looked into his eyes and saw the raging desire that lived there. She was about to show him that her desire was just as strong when he shock his head. She gave him a questioning look and decided to ignore it. She began to run her fingers along his chest exploring what she could reach. She lifted her hand and began to explore the hollow at the base of his neck. Soon she ran kisses after her trailing fingers when all of the sudden he seamed to wake out of the mindless stage she had lured him to.

"No Dawn" he said firmly, removing her hands from him as he spoke. "Not here."

"Why not, you want it I know you do."

"That's not the point, I want this to be special."

"It will be" she smiled and freeing her hands began again to run them along his neck.

Again he grabbed her hands but this time he lifted her fully off his lap and to her side of the car. Simple saying once more "No."

She glared at him before turning dejected and stared out the window as he put the car into gear and pulled back onto the highway.


	5. Sorry

Sorry to say that due to the lack of reviews I am dropping this story for now, so until later. Love you all, and hey I just might take this story to AdultFanfiction under the name Windowedeyes.


	6. Dear Readers

Dear readers,

Due to the lovely review that you all have sent me I have decided to move this story to my new site once it's up and running. I will post its address on here and I will also ask to please send me any stories Spike in general that you would like me to post there. Thanks so much.

Greeneyedsummer


End file.
